


On Moving On

by paradiamond



Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I’m proud of her, Myf almost drowns and then Gets Some Pussy, Other, Post Season 1, focus on Teddy/Eliza/Myf, gestalt pov, mostly Myf/Eliza, no au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradiamond/pseuds/paradiamond
Summary: They’ve all been put on extended leave. Normally Gestalt would object, but it really had been the week from hell and they wanted the break, content to take it slow for once with the job, their relationship with Myfanwy, everything. Then Myfanwy almost drowns in the stupid river because she forgot she couldn’t fucking swim.





	On Moving On

Vacationing was not something that Gestalt normally bothered with, and technically this wasn’t a vacation, it was administrative leave while the greater British government tried to figure out what to do with them all. Still. If they’d been offered a vacation after the week they’d had, they probably would have taken it. Would have had the urge to slip away and take Myfanwy with them. 

As it was, they were mostly just trailing around in her wake all across the city, doing the ‘getting to know you’ dance all over again and covertly guarding her steps. Not that she needed it, for the most part. They’d been out for food a few times, gone to the park, those kinds of things. They’d also been to her apartment, which was mostly like they remembered, but there was an unfamiliar air to it. The birds were gone, which was really the only positive thing about the whole situation, as was the little sewing kit she kept stashed away. No more ghosts. 

Gestalt still hadn’t brought her up to their place, and she hadn’t asked since that night she found them in the office. It seemed too soon, and after the whirlwind they’d all been through going slow seemed for the best. Certainly better than the constant overthinking and feeling like the floor might drop out from under them at any moment. 

Today, they’d met up for coffee. Myfanwy and Eliza and Teddy. Like normal people, perfectly blended in with the rest of London, albeit the richer, more beautiful side. The shop Gestalt frequented specialized in custom brews and served in real crystal sets. Myfanwy teased them about it relentlessly, despite the fact that her dishes at home were nearly the same. It was nice. Low stakes. 

“How do you think Conrad is doing without us?” Myfanwy asked, trailing her fingers along the bridge railing as they walked. Gestalt resisted the urge to snatch her hand away from the filthy surface, taking her other hand in Eliza’s instead. 

“Without me or without you?” 

“Oi! Ok then.” 

Teddy laughed. “You can admit to not being the most stable presence for the last few days you were there.” 

“Not that it was your fault,” Eliza continued. 

“But it was kind of your fault,” Teddy finished, smirking. Myfanwy bumped them with her shoulder, achieving absolutely nothing against their size. Would have been better off pinching Eliza’s hand. 

Myfanwy rolled her eyes. “Anyway.” 

“Yes.” 

“I’m sure he’s doing his best.” 

“He’s very good.” 

“Just not as good as us.” 

She bobbed her head. “I just wish we could help.” 

Eliza huffed out a laugh. “I’d say we’ve all done quite enough.” 

“You’re probably right.” 

“I am,” said both Teddy and Eliza, to make her smile, which she did. To other people it was disturbing to watch them act as the one they really were. Not her. 

Myfanwy squeezed their hand. “What will you do if you can’t stay at the Cheque?” 

They’d thought about it a lot. There were contingency plans and options cultivated. Teddy shrugged. “Not sure.” 

“Me either,” Myfanwy turned her face in the direction of the water. Then she stopped. “We’ve passed your place, haven’t we?” 

Busted. Eliza demurred. “It’s not a problem.” 

“I don’t want to drag you all the way across town.” 

“It’s alright.” It was. They had four sets of everything. They weren’t missing out on anything important right now. Best not to push it though. They’d had quite enough of embarrassing themself with her. “Are we still on for tonight?”

“Sure.” Myfanwy smiled. Then she dropped her eyes. “Also, I’ve meant to say, I’m sorry I scared you that day.”

Scared was not the word they would use to describe ‘that day’. Reading her letter. Devastated. Finding the bathroom empty. Terrorized. Terrified. 

Teddy stepped close, running the back of their hand along her cheek. “I know. I’m sorry I doubted you.”

She turned her face into their touch, like a flower to the sun. “I’ve been grateful that you’ve been giving me another chance. And giving me time.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

“It’s just that I wonder what I’m giving you?” 

They blinked. All of them. “You-” 

Myfanwy stepped back, waving a hand. “Heavy, I know. Sorry. We don’t have to do this right now. Or soon, even. We’re taking it slow, right?”

Right now, the concept did not appeal. “Right. Tonight?”

“Tonight.” Myfanwy nodded, and continued along the bridge, running her fingertips along Eliza’s arm as she passed. 

It calmed them, somewhat. Every little touch, every indication that she was still there, at heart. Still theirs. 

They backtracked over the little foot bridge, too deep in thought to differentiate their movements very much. Across town, Alex watched the cars pass by from the window at the gym, and Robert organized their clothes by body. All drifting, all thoughtful. Then Myfanwy yelled, and they jumped, slamming back into action. 

Across the water, a man had her by the hair, and she was twisting in his grasp. Eliza, being the fastest, ran for the bridge as Teddy hung back, watching for the full view, maximizing the information they received. Watching Myfanwy fight, just basic self defense but still more than most people had, slamming her foot into her assailant’s and then ramming her elbow straight into his solar plexus. At the gym, Alex pumped his hand in the air while Robert smirked, already coordinating a ground response, if needed. 

Myfanwy broke away. Something had changed in her, not just with her power, but in the fundamentals of who she was. She was less nervous, bolder. But she was still hesitant to use her ability except under dire circumstances, which was good, and looked for other options first, which was also good. 

The bad thing was that she got away from the man chasing her by jumping off the side of the roadway and into the river, probably thinking that she would just swim over to them, clearly not realizing until she saw Teddy’s horrified face across on the other side that she didn’t know how to swim. Must not have been in the files. 

Teddy moved, focused on stripping off his jacket and shoes as Eliza clung to the bridge railing and watched Myfanwy disappear under the water, holding perfectly still to track every possible movement, keep track of her as Teddy dove in. 

Across the way, the man who had attacked her was running, hauling himself into a car with a very traceable license plate. They’d get him. Alex and Robert were on it already. 

Under the water, Teddy located Myfanwy, who was putting in a valiant effort to not die and mostly just making things worse by flailing too much and getting tangled in her clothes. Bubbles streamed from her mouth like foam, little glittering dots that drew the eye. But as soon as they reached her, she relaxed, going limp. 

Teddy saved her, hooked their hand on the back of her jacket and hauled her up, kicking back to the surface where Eliza was standing with her hand out. As long as they were around to do it, they’d always save her. 

***

Gestalt had been in Myfanwy’s panic room before, having helped with the design of it, but never when it looked like she had spent the last several days sleeping in it. The door had been left open when they got inside her place with the last of the paramedics, and it had been one of the first things they noticed once everything had settled down. 

Lately third-hand had been how they experienced Myfanwy. Pictures of her apartment as a possible crime scene. Photos of her taken for the auction, her hands spread on a metal table. Letters left for herself. And for them. 

Now they were poking around through the outskirts of her life again, wondering what it all meant. Nightmares, probably. 

Teddy sat on the bed in the panic room while Eliza laid in bed with Myfanwy, slumped down against her side. When she rolled over and back onto the bed, Eliza got up to go give their next official statement to the police. Tedious. But it wasn’t like they could explain that there was only one perspective. 

As Eliza walked out of the room, Teddy walked back in, closing the door behind them. It didn’t sit well to have Myfanwy out of their sight right now, so they walked back in the room and sat down on the edge of her bed. Her other bed. It didn’t sit well that she was spending her nights curled up in that terrible tiny room, either. 

Regardless, this turned out to be the right choice, because in short order Teddy was watching her wake up, wincing at how she winced. Chest compressions would do that, but bruises fade. She was fine, really, but she’d swallowed a decent amount of nasty city water. The pills on the nightstand were for her. They were already plotting on how to get her to stay with them for the duration of her recovery. 

Myfanwy’s eyes fluttered open. “Hey.” Her voice was strained. Rough from the coughing. 

“Hey,” Teddy leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head. “How are you feeling?” 

“Uh...” She tried and then failed to sit up. “Not my best, to be honest.” There were bruise-like dark circles under her eyes. She was pale. Smaller than usual. She looked like she looked at lot of the time at Glengrove. 

Teddy hummed, pushing her hair back away from her face. “I’ll get Eliza.” 

Myfanwy frowned up at them. “Why? You’re right here.”

They stared at her for a long moment. “You’re different.”

She looked away. “I know.”

“No, I mean. You’re the same person, but you’re different. You’re different with me.”

She smiled. Or tried. It was more like a grimace. “Well. I had a hard reset.”

Teddy nodded. “Right, well. I’ll leave you to rest.”

“Ok.” She sounded defeated, probably even to her own ears. They didn’t leave.

“What is it?”

She rolled her head back to look them in the eye. “It’s just funny. The old Myfanwy wasn’t suited for this life. She chose to leave, and I chose to stay.”

“Why is that funny?”

“Because even though I think I’m finally suited for this life, I’m not sure there’s a place for me here now. Maybe I should have taken the blue key and left. Started over.” 

White hot emotion rose up in them. Part anger, part panic. “No.” 

“Why not? I don’t really know this world, I don’t really have you, not anymore. Linda-”

Teddy reached out and grabbed her by the shoulder, pinning her down. “I would have come after you. You don’t remember, but I’m good at my job, Myf. If you’d just disappeared I would have found you, brought you back. You’d never outrun me. Any of me.”

She settled back against the pillows, eyes drooping. “Maybe you’re right.”

“I am.” Eliza bustled into the room. “I’m always right.”

Myfanwy laughed, and her voice was already sounding better. Teddy let her go as soon as Eliza slid in next to her, taking her hand. “Look at us lazing around. It’s a proper vacation now.” 

They laughed as Teddy got up to go investigate Myfanwy’s food situation. By the time they reached her kitchen, she was asleep again, resting her head on Eliza’s shoulder, probably unaware that they had been in the same position not an hour before. 

*** 

This time when Myfanwy woke up, it was with much clearer eyes. Teddy could tell even from across the room, in the chair they’d claimed, one leg crossed over the other. 

“Hey.”

“Hey.” She sat up smiling, without a trace of visible pain. Good. “What time is it?”

“Eight.” 

“Oh.” Myfanwy turned her head to check the window, like she couldn’t believe it. “I guess we’re not meeting for dinner, then.” 

Teddy laughed and stood up, intending to go grab her some water and the new food they’d stocked her with, but she perked up and wiggled her fingers at them, not unlike she did when she attacked. So much wrapped up in that little package. “Come here.” 

Teddy paused, a bit surprised, and Eliza smiled in the kitchen. For the most part their instincts were the same in each body, but they’d been trained both by their teachers and by society at large to modulate them based on physical appearance. It was why they used Eliza and Robert for seductions and Teddy and Alex for intimidations, for the most part. Easy. Myfanwy had a tendency to circumvent that. 

They slid into bed next to her, taking advantage of the opportunity to haul her close, hook their arm around her frame. With Eliza, she was taller and about the same size. With Teddy, she was a sprite. They leaned down and nuzzled at her temple, sliding their mouth to her ear. “We got him.”

“The man?”

Teddy leaned back, and Myfanwy turned to follow. “Yeah.”

She pulled her legs up and tucked them under herself. Making herself small. Safe. “What was he after? EVA trafficking?”

“No, revenge for the Russian.” 

“Oh.”

“You did the right thing.”

Her eyebrows shot up. “Really?”

“You don’t agree?”

“I do, otherwise I wouldn't have done it in the first place, I just didn’t think you would.”

Teddy let her go and slid down farther on the bed, onto their back, and Myf propped herself up on an elbow to watch their face. “I’m aware that the world isn’t as black and white as I’d like it to be.”

Myfanwy hummed. “Context.”

“Exactly. Also, something has to change. We can’t keep going on the way we have.”

“Do you mean the Cheque, or us?”

Teddy turned to look at her. “Both.”

She smiled at them. “Thank you for being there today. Again.”

“You’re welcome. I’m glad you’re ok.”

She shifted closer. “I am feeling better.”

A smirk crawled its way onto their face. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” she said, and leaned in closer, inviting them to close the distance. She did that- created the opportunity and waited for them to decide. Especially since their last explosive day at work. She was more careful, like she’d decided she was the one that might break them instead of the other way around. 

Teddy hooked their hand around the back of her neck and pulled her close, sealing their mouth over hers. Just like the last time, her hand flew up to grab at their hair as she pushed into them, arching her back to get as close as possible. Desperate and wanting. Kissing her was lighting a fire that spread from body to body. 

When they were with her, they lost control. Slid a hand around her back and down towards her ass, gripping hard, pulling her into them like they had in the water, unrelenting. She gasped, and they wondered if it was because she was remembering something, or if it was just them. Her eyes fluttered open, wide and not in the least bit innocent. “Gestalt-”

“I know.” Teddy rolled on top of her, then rolled back off, not wanting to push down on her bruises. They settled next to her instead, face to face on their sides, grasping at the loose clothes they’d dressed her in after almost losing her again. Though knowing her, she probably would have turned the water to molten glass and amber and walked out, or something. Physically compelled her own attacker to jump in and save her himself. Anything. She was like a raw nerve, an open current of steady power. She could crush them if she wanted to, but she wanted to touch them softly instead. 

They took hold of her leg, the one with all the scars, and hooked it over their hip to slot them more firmly together. To make her feel them. To hold her there and make her feel good instead of trapped and small. 

Eliza drifted in from the kitchen to lean in the doorway, watching. They liked to watch themselves. It didn’t feel whole without that part. But Myfanwy noticed, and waved them over too, relaxed into it as Eliza settled at her back. 

These three bodies, overcome with feeling, breathing hard. Just like the party she didn’t remember. Myfanwy arched her back, grinding her breasts into Teddy’s chest and her ass into Eliza. They sucked in a sharp breath. Even without her memory, her body knew. Except this time she didn’t run, not even to them. Not at all. 

“What do you want?” 

“You.”

Teddy rumbled a laugh against her mouth, then tipped her head back to kiss her neck. “So I gathered.” 

Eliza behind her, hands roaming over her chest, her stomach, up to her neck, touching freely. “Is this ok?”

“God- yes.”

Teddy pulled back, the better to watch as Eliza got their hands on her, finally. Cupping her breast, helping her wiggle out of her clothes, sliding their fingers down to touch her where she was hot and wet, not quite familiar yet. Then they were pressed together from legs to back, Eliza’s chin hooked over Myfanwy’s shoulder, pressing the occasional kiss to the space behind her ear as she slid her fingers inside her. 

“Oh-” 

“Mm,” Eliza hummed in her ear. “I know.” 

Gestalt watched avidly as they touched her, rocked against her, aware that Teddy’s mouth must be hanging open like an idiot. Eliza glanced up to confirm, though they weren't much more composed in that body either, all flushed and bothered. Around their fingers, Myfanwy was hot and wet, the slide so smooth it made them dizzy. She arched against them, her inner walls starting to flutter as Eliza rotated their hand to rub their thumb on her clit. 

“God, Gestalt-” Her eyes fluttered open and landed on Teddy. Focused, somewhat. She reached out towards their erection, apparently to reciprocate, but they grabbed her wrist in their much bigger hand and pulled her arm up and away so as not to obstruct their view as Eliza got her off. And off again, her cries getting higher and thinner, almost desperate as she came. 

They let out a breath and she collapsed against them, arching against her naked skin, feeling the heat pouring off of her. Then she started up again like a shot, wiggling her way around until she was facing Eliza and kissed them like her life depended on it. They jumped, almost surprised. And then even more so when she swung her leg on top of them and pushed until Eliza was flat on the bed and Myfanwy was on top. 

She was inexperienced with women, they knew, but she went for it like a champ. Stripped them of their clothes and worked her way down their body, leaving a hot trail of kisses from their neck to their hips that Gestalt fancied they could still see, marking up their body. Eliza gave over to the feeling while Teddy sat silent, entranced by the view. Myfanwy hooked Eliza’s leg over her shoulder and pressed kiss after kiss to their core, sliding her fingers inside without hesitation before sealing her mouth over their clit to suck and lick then insane, slightly too soft, then too hard. But in the end it was her enthusiasm that got Eliza there. Her earnestness, her desire to make them feel good. They felt fucking amazing. 

They shook apart, then curled together, stacked like little figurines, like they were made for this. Eliza on their back with Myfanwy curled to their side and Teddy at her back, stroking her hair. Every limb in place, hooked together. 

“Myfanwy?” They thought about asking if she’s remembered anything like she’d said she’d wanted to, then decided against it. The past didn’t matter here. They’d be with her regardless. 

“Yeah?”

Eliza licked their lips. “You really need to learn to swim.”

She laughed, the sound only slightly watery. “Oh, I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm at paradiamond.tumblr.com and it's Rook Mania right now so (:


End file.
